European Patent application 1,043,182 discloses a door module including a door trim or inner lining panel on which elements, such as a window regulator, are mounted. The window regulator is mounted to allow sliding between the window regulator and the door trim. The door trim includes a hinged portion. When the door module is placed on a door, the hinged portion allows access for the assembly of the elements or for fixing operations.
There are several drawbacks to the door module of the prior art. For one, the hinged portion complicates the manufacture of the door trim. Additionally, the hinged portion reduces the visibility behind the door trim, increasing the difficulty of the fixing of the window regulator to the door.
There is therefore a need in the art for a door module that simplifies the mounting of the window regulator.